As described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, there has been proposed a head-mounted display provided with a transmissive display and worn like eyeglasses. This type of head-mounted display can be worn like eyeglasses with nose pads and temples. When it is thus worn, a display unit of the transmissive display is disposed in front of the eyes of a wearer. This display unit is a transmissive (see-through) display which displays video images and also transmits light from the outside, so that the wearer can visually recognize both the video images displayed on the display unit and the outside world.
In the one described in Patent Document 1, image forming devices (110 in the document) are disposed on the sides of the eyes so as to extend downward from a front part (10B in the document) of a frame, and display units (light guiding units 120 in the document) are provided to extend sideward from the image forming devices so as to be disposed in front of the eyes.
The one described in Patent Document 2 has spectacle lenses (lens parts 3a and 3b in the document) facing the respective eyes and is provided with a display unit (plate member 120b in the document) constituting an optical system which guides video images to the spectacle lenses.
In each of the ones described in Patent Documents 1 and 2, an imaging device is held by a frame, and images taken by the imaging device are displayed on a display unit(s).